


All I want

by Animillion



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Beach Sex, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Marriage, Miscarriage, Not Beta Read, Pregnancy, Wedding, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 10:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20487581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animillion/pseuds/Animillion
Summary: Rey and Ben are living happy together. They get married. Rey gets pregnant. All seems well. Too well, right?





	All I want

_ “Anything your heart desires, I can give it to you.”_

_“Anything?”_

_“Yes, anything.”_

“Wake up... hey, you alive in there?”

Rey opens her eyes to be attacked by the light flooding through the windows. A shadow cast above her, hair tickling her face as it leans down to kiss her awake.   
A smile stretches across her face.

“Good morning Ben,” she answers her fiancée. 

“You were really knocked out there huh?” He returns her smile, filling her heart to the brim with love. 

“I wouldn’t miss today for the world.” She slides her hand down the sheets to meet his. They squeeze tenderly. 

“Did you know the next time I kiss you, we will be surrounded by all our family and friends?... you will say I do, right?” 

“Of course.” Rey shakes her head in humorous disbelief that he would think otherwise. “You better hurry along before my bridesmaids get here, you know how superstitious they can be.”

“Right right.” He pulls away from her, allowing them both to get up. Before she’s even finished stretching upwards he’s already got her pushed back on the bed. “I’ve been waiting for this day for a long time you know?” 

Her heart pulses fast, but she still laughs. “I promise we will have much more time to do this on our honeymoon, or did you forget?” 

Bens face heats up. He places a few soft kisses along her neck before whispering his goodbye. 

-

The wedding hall was extraordinary. Red roses danced along white walls, people in rows upon rows, teetering as they wait for the ceremony to begin. A long carpet rolled from the door to the alter. It was indeed a proper wedding. 

Behind those doors Rey waits for the clock to strike the correct moment for it all to flow. When the music blares from the other side, the two doors open. At the alter there he is, her Ben. His hair combed and pulled back. His black tux pulled so think not even he could wrinkle it by moving. His mouth turned upward, practically lighting the room. And his eyes locked on hers. They became watery with each step she took forward. 

She couldn’t look away, and hoped she was not outwalking her flower girl. They are finally not even a foot from one another. The music slows to a stop and she grins wide at him. 

“Dearly beloved,” the priest shocks Rey from her trance, “we are gathered here today...”

“Is something wrong?” Ben whispered over the man. 

“No..” she waves it off as being too caught up in her emotions. 

The priest drags on for awhile. Rey can barely hear him over her anxious heart. She wants to look at her family. Her mom... her dad... but she can only seem to get her families outline from the corner of her eye. They were blurry. Almost as if they weren’t there. Yet she could see them smiling while watching her. 

“Rey,” Ben whispers again, this time a bit more aggressive.

“W-wh? Ah um,” she looks to the priest. He feels like the only clear person in the room aside from Ben. 

“Do you take Ben Solo to have and to hold, until death do you part, as your loftily wedded husband?” We’re those the right words? Was she supposed to go first?

“I do.” She looks back to Ben, afraid he is mad for her daydreaming at there wedding. He is not, there is worry in his eyes. She sighs from this peace. 

“I do.” Rey was barely registering the new band around her finger, like it was an old friend who’d come home. 

“Then by the power invested in me, you may now kiss the bride.”

Ben dives in, holding her cheek, eager to get close. Her heart bursts and she kisses back with just as much force as he does. There’s clapping in the background and the priest laughs beside them. 

“May the force be ever present in your marriage.” He says with glee. 

Ben looks to him just as Rey does. She isn’t sure what face he’s making, but it makes their priest wince. 

“My apologies, I meant may the lord be ever present in your marriage, a slip of the tongue from all of those sci fi movies.”

Rey raises a brow but doesn’t question it much. The next thing she hears is church bells ringing. She is swept off her feet by her husband, and she looks forward to their honeymoon. 

\- 

Water rolls over sand, crashing loud unto the earth. It sends a breath of peace onto the woman laying on shore. 

“Your eyes remind me of this place.” Ben is beside her, eyes absorbing every inch of her body. It wasn’t like they hadn’t had sex before. But it was different now. They were bound together now. 

Rey laughs light, turning her head to him. “My eyes are brown you know.” 

“They are... as natural as the sun high lighting the water, or as the sand falling through your fingers- they are beautiful like this world, maybe even more.” 

Rey was speechless. Since when had Ben become a poet? “Thank you” was all she managed to say.

Ben comes to lean around her, getting close. She lets him stay over her as she lays back. “Anything for you, my Queen.” 

“Your queen eh? I could get used to that.” She holds his head while he kisses her neck. Letting him have more access makes the two of them become frisky. He’s animalistic when he’s like this, kissing, sucking, licking, any part of her skin that he’s able to. Predatory, she is his, and he is hers. They accept this. 

She moans low when his dick penetrates her. Grasping onto breathless breaths, she holds him close. She was now thankful this was a private beach. 

“Ben,” she bites down on her lip hard when he squeezes her breast. 

“I love you,” he whispers, panting and pushing fast in and out of her, so overwhelmed in their shared bliss. 

Rey moans out her reciprocated feelings, head digging down into the towel and into sand. She tries bucking upwards for more friction, but each extra jolt washes her further away from reality. There’s no hesitance in their actions, like liquid they bend to one another, panting as the ocean breeze can no longer cool them down.

When he cums inside her, her arousal bursts and constricts him. They grind out their orgasms, holding each other desperately. 

“You’re my King,” Rey whispers to him between labored breath. They grin at each other, searching each other’s eyes in the after glow. 

“I can get used to that.”

-

It was raining, and the day was dragging on so hard Rey couldn’t sit still. Ben was at work. He had the car, he always had the car, and she was stuck at home looking at a baby shower present wishlist. Ben was excited, and she was anxious. 

Rey slumps against the couch and glances around in search of something- literally anything at all- to do. That’s when this slow dragging, gloomy day had Rey’s heart jumping in her throat. The backdoor blew open, slamming harsh against the wall. Wind sounded and Rey was up on her feet. She enters the kitchen and is perplexed to see a man standing in the doorway, having just closed the same one that frightened her. 

The man turns and jumps, as if he didn’t expect her. “Rey!” He yells. 

Rey was never one to back down from a fight. An intruder especially. “What are you doing here? How do you know my name?” She doesn’t have anything close to a weapon in the entrance of her kitchen. Nothing but her fists and her phone at least. 

“Rey, it’s me, Finn-“

“I don’t know who you are but you better get out of here, my husband will be home soon and-“

“Husband? Wait- Kylo?” This Finn guy seemed confused, even upset. He doesn’t give her time to question him, “this isn’t real Rey, none of it- you were taken don’t you remember?” 

“What are you talking about?” She backs up as he comes closer. He holds out his hands to ease her but it only makes her more weary. 

“You’ve been gone for a year Rey, the First Order has been keeping you trapped here- brainwashed- can’t you see it?” He says and looks around. She stays back when he runs to the cabinets, opening a closing them frantically. She holds her breath when he pulls out their revolver. She’s never had any reason to use it. And she had been planning to move it somewhere locked away due to the baby. But now she wished it wasn’t in such an easy to find location. Before Finn is able to aim, she holds her hand out, terrified. 

“No!”

...

The gun is in her hand. They look at one another. Finn smiles, excited, thinking he had made a breakthrough. Rey is utterly confused. 

“That’s the force! See Rey! This isn’t real but there’s still a chance you ca-“

“Stay back!” She’s shaking and holding the gun towards him. 

Finn isn’t impressed. He rolls his eyes and shakes his head. “It’s not real, it won’t hurt me.” 

And he’s right, because when Rey pulls the trigger the bullet passes right through him. It shatters into the cabinet behind him though, burdening their ears. She drops it in disbelief. A hand held to her mouth before she looks up at Finn. 

“Do you believe me now?” 

“Tell me more.”

-

“So what you’re saying is that Ben Solo is actually Kylo Ren, who is the leader of the First Order, and captured me because of a magical bond we have?”

“Yes! But you wanted him to come out of the dark side and into the light, and would accept no less from him, we weren’t able to save you the day he took you, but I’m here now, to bring you home.” 

Something uneasy turns in Rey’s stomach. She holds a hand there in splice with herself. Everything had turned upside down in the matter of seconds. If Ben came home and was to see this Finn she would definitely not hear the end of it. 

“If I’m being held captive then that would mean I’m being watched at all times right? How have you not yet been detained?” 

“They don’t want to ruin the illusion Rey, no matter what proof I show you now, as long as you accept this place as your home they know they can deal with me once I step foot outside.” He takes her hand and looks into her eyes, “come with me Rey, please, you have to remember, don’t you feel it in your heart? That something hasn’t always been quite right? That everything has felt too easy?” 

Finn was looking at her like she had never seen anyone else do before. Not even Ben. Like he was being as honest and sincere as he could. Like he wanted her to remember because all he said was truth. Something had always felt slightly off. Things happening that she remembers but it’s almost blurry. Her thoughts hesitate. 

“But I’m happy here, and Ben makes me happy, is that wrong?” 

Finn looks hurt, for her or for himself, she doesn’t know, “if happiness is a lie, is it really happiness or ignorance?” 

Rey shakes her head, “Ben will be home soon, you’d better go.” 

“Rey, you’re making a mistake,” he reaches for her but she smacks his hand away. 

“Go.”

He watches her, wanting to scream. “Leia told me you might want to stay, and I didn’t want to believe her.” She doesn’t look at him. “I’ll come back for you.” She heard the door open, the wind once more, and then the door close. 

Finn does not return. 

-

“Ben,” Rey holds her husbands face in her hand. They stare into each other’s eyes again. She’s searching, but it looks like he has found what he is looking for. The room is warm and the smell of sex still lingers in the air. “Promise me you will never lie to me.” 

He laughs, “okay?” 

“I’m serious. Promise me you will never lie to me. Ever. About absolutely anything.” She says and he nods. 

“Alright, if it will make you happy, I promise.” 

Despite that his agreement is supposed to make her feel better, she doesn’t. 

-

The day Rey lost their child she was alone. In their room she had been putting away the revolver into their safe. Then there was blood. She didn’t know what to do. It was so much. She drops to the floor and holds herself. She screams, eyes filling up and spilling over with grief. Among her screams there were footsteps, and Ben was once again at her side. He was confused, asking her questions. 

They go to the hospital. 

The trip isn’t long. Rey feels like it’s a blur. A sad, unending blur she has to constantly deal with. The doctors are faceless but say more than enough to make her heart fall through space and time itself. Shattering on the cold truth of realization. 

Ben is in just as much grief as she is. He lays her in bed, tucks her in and lays next to her. They couldn’t have seen this coming. 

“I’m beginning to think such a happy place can only have sadness if something real is in it.”

A sentence Ben obviously isn’t ready for. 

“What do you mean?” 

“I thought being happy here with you was fine. That I wouldn’t have to feel pain or sadness but it’s impossible when we are both so inevitably real.” He sits up at these words. She doesn’t even make eye contact. “You promised you’d never lie to me but.. you’ve never once told me the truth have you, Kylo Ren?” 

The room is quiet. Rey doesn’t know what to expect from him. 

“There are dozens of things that I have lied to you about but... loving you is not one of them. I would have never done all this had not you asked me to.” 

“I just want to be happy with you, but I don’t even know who I am. How are you so in love with a girl you’ve been manipulating this whole time?”

“That girl is my wife, and she is no different than from the day I met her.” 

She goes silent at his near aggressive words. 

“Then show me everything, and I will follow you.” Rey sits up and holds his hand with hers, their wedding bands slide against each other. “I will follow you to the end of the universe and back, as long as we’re together- and I mean that.” 

“You may not after your memory returns.” He looks away. 

“Have I ever lied to you?” Salt in a fresh wound. They look into each other’s eyes again. Lost. She leans close and they kiss soft. “And until death do us part, and even after then if we are able to be together I will.”

He holds her close, going through everything that could possibly go wrong with this. But in the end, he gives in. “How do you still feel about being my queen?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this purely out of my reylo fueled craze. Idk why this is one of the only het ships I go so far as to writing a fic for but here it is. Also, yes I saw the new trailer and I am HYPED. Hope you enjoyed the fic ❤️


End file.
